


A Day in the Life of Draco

by harrypotteryaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a bartender, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a bit fluffy, non-magic au, they're in their 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteryaoi/pseuds/harrypotteryaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been having a crappy day at work until he meets a beautiful man named Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).



Seeing a handsome man at the end of the bar, Draco sauntered on over, determined to make something good out of his shitty day. Draco ignored the others calling for his service and stopped in his tracks once reaching the black haired angel and turned on his charm to ask, “Can I get you anything to drink, sir?” The man lifted his head to look at Draco and was immediately amazed by the attractive, stylish blond. 

“Just water please” he responded with a voice like the most beautiful music Draco had ever heard. “Are you sure? I can give you whatever you want, on the house. My name’s Draco”. After speaking he deliberately waited until eye contact was made between the two before winking at the other man. “H- Harry”, he stuttered while a blush spread like wildfire across his face. “And just water is fine.- I have work in the morning. Thanks though” he spoke, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Suit yourself”, said Draco. Noticing the man he now knew as Harry was very tense, he asked “Had a bad day?” “Definitely not one of my best” Harry timidly replied. “Well I get off my shift in 40 minutes. If you can stay I’d like to hang out with you” “And why would you want to hang out with me?”  
“Because you are by far the most attractive man to walk in here today and your personality obviously isn’t repulsive. I figure this new discovery needs exploring. If you’re interested of course” Draco spoke confidently until his last sentence that seemed to end in more of a question. 

For what felt like the first time in a long while, Harry was finally able to cut a bit loose and laughed, a sweet but heavy laugh that Draco thought heartwarming. “Yes, I’d say I’m interested” Harry moved his eyes up and down Draco’s body playfully and resumed his laughing. Draco smiled sweetly at him and despite wanting to stay longer with the most beautiful man he’d seen today, hell, probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he moved back on to his work.  
\---  
After pleading with his boss to go home early, Draco was able to return back to Harry’s seat near the end of the bar after only 20 minutes. Glad that the man had stayed, Draco surprised Harry by taking a seat next to him and with no other greeting asked, “So where are you from?” Draco knew that he was pushy, but it always seemed to end in his favor.  
\---

Draco felt like his talk with Harry lead to an understanding that he rarely had with anyone else and he already felt like there was a connection between the two of them. He found it easy to talk about things that he didn’t tell many people, maybe because he knew he wouldn’t be judged and he found it incredibly interesting when Harry talked about himself. After talking about themselves and (mainly Draco but occasionally Harry) flirting for over an hour, Draco decided that it was time to see if this could possibly work as some sort of relationship. “Well, I better get going home. I’ve got to go to work again in the morning so I should probably get some rest. Would you walk me outside?” After Harry agreed, they walked outside to the relatively empty street together and after saying a quick goodbye asked, “Now won’t you give me a goodbye kiss?”, before nudging Harry and himself into a shadowy corner and after looking at Harry’s face for acceptance, delicately placed their lips together. 

Though the kiss lacked the fire he was hoping for, like everything about Harry it warmed his heart, but as the kiss deepened, he started to feel the fire in his stomach that he had expected and opened his mouth to lick at Harry’s lips, which immediately parted for Draco. With his tongue mapping out Harry’s mouth, Draco experienced a fullness that he had never felt with anyone before, like they were supposed to be together. 

Suddenly Draco was glad that he hadn’t left work early like he had planned when his day had been going badly. He knew that he would do whatever he could to keep Harry around for a long time. Draco’s day turned out better then he could’ve ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment on whatever you thought of this or how to improve- (kudos could be very nice too!) Thank ya <3  
> I don't write often at all but I love every fanfiction of yours (misteeirene) so I thought I'd gift this to you <3 <3


End file.
